Questioning Normalcy
by rainstormfall
Summary: Loving to fit in, Lizzie enjoys her normal life, only for it to be shaken up when Gordo tells her how he really feels, causing her normal life to be not so normal anymore.
1. Default Chapter

Normalcy. Lizzie, in her Abercrombie jeans and Gap sweater, lived for normalcy. She strived for it, and put all her energy into becoming some anonymity.  
  
Just another freshman at Hillridge High School, she went through the motions, getting A's and B's. She had style, but her greatest attribute was her two best friends, Gordo and Miranda. Knowing Gordo since she was born, the two neighbors always were there for each other on any subject. They seemed to click. Each other's weaknesses were the other one's strengths. Miranda was the spunk and energy she needed. She made each day seem important and she was the ballsy girl who always gave Lizzie the nudge she needed.  
  
Lizzie was liked by most people, which she found pleasing. With her family and her friends she believed she lived the American Dream. She was happy not being hated, happy not being picked on, happy not being everyone else's expectation. After working so hard on everything being to her liking, Lizzie never realized she was playing it safe. And sometimes playing it safe doesn't mean loving life. Oh sure, Lizzie liked her life, there was not much that she hated, but striving for normalcy can stop someone from reaching out, taking a risk, and getting something so worthwhile.  
  
Lizzie was an average girl, but she had something special in her. Something that stood out to particular people who knew she was going to be something bigger than she would ever expect. To one person, she already was everything. Little did she know that average Lizzie underrates herself. 


	2. What's Normalcy Got To Do With It?

Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire.  
  
Lizzie sat in her design class, contemplating colors and shapes. She shifted around in her seat while trying to make a design out of triangles. It was Friday, and everyone was itching to get out of their classes. Miranda sat next to her talking about all the latest gossip and news from Hillridge.  
  
"So, what should we do tonight? See a movie?" Miranda asked after her five- minute speech on how Mr. Dig was completely unfair on the grade for her social studies report.  
  
"Movie sounds good. We'll tell Gordo at lunch." Gordo wasn't in their design class, instead he choose a multimedia computer class to fill up this time in his schedule.  
  
Miranda held up a piece of paper to cut and asked, "Hey, are you trying out for the school musical? I heard it was Titanic, and I really want to see how they're gonna turn that story into a musical."  
  
"Really? That sounds fun.but no, musicals aren't for me." Lizzie thought over this while pulling rubber cement off her fingers. She would love to star in the musical, but she didn't think she was popular enough to pull it off. Sighing, she put her art in her portfolio, and waited a couple of minutes until the bell rang.  
  
While they all three walked down to lunch, Miranda brought up something. "Oh! Lizzie, I forgot about this.why didn't you tell us you got asked out by Devin?!"  
  
Lizzie rubbed her arm, sheepishly, "Oh.that. Because I said no so I didn't think it was a big deal."  
  
Miranda's eyes popped open, "You said no?! Why? He's a junior! He's the star basketball player! Why would you have said no?!"  
  
"Because it wouldn't be normal," Lizzie responded quietly.  
  
"Oh would you please stop with this normal thing! Seriously, how do you have any fun staying between your tiny guidelines about how to live you're life?"  
  
"I think Lizzie was smart, turning down Devin," Gordo said, becoming part of the conversation for the first time.  
  
"Thank you, Gordo. See, Miranda, Gordo gets it."  
  
"Yeah, why should she go out with Devin? It's not like it would have last, and why go through with something that will just cause pain for a useless reason? No, she definitely made a good call on this."  
  
With that statement from Gordo, Miranda looked up to the ceiling and rolled her eyes, "Well Gordo's opinion doesn't really count because he's biased on the subject of you dating anyone."  
  
Gordo stared death-glares into Miranda. Lizzie just looked confused.  
  
"What? What do you mean? Actually nevermind, we are all dropping this entire subject."  
  
They had made it to the lunch pod outside, and they all chose a table to sit down. Lizzie thought over the conversation they had coming down. Why hadn't she said yes to Devin? It was simple, but she couldn't tell her friends that, they would just laugh. If she went out with Devin, everyone would know who she was. She would have expectations from the school, she would be laughed at if Devin would do anything to another girl (which according to Miranda's party gossip, would be very likely), and in the end she would be hurt and pitied when it wouldn't work out. That's why it was easy to just say no, and not let any of those feelings come true.  
  
"Oh Gordo, I got a C on my algebra test, would you mind tutoring me next week? I have to keep my grades up." Lizzie wasn't a numbers girl, she liked words much better.  
  
Gordo looked up between his bites of hamburger, "Yeah, of course. I'm free whenever. I'll come over to your house sometime next week, I guess."  
  
Lizzie smiled, "Great. Thanks."  
  
At that moment, one of the few people that didn't like Lizzie came waltzing over to the three's table. Dressed in a white miniskirt and a pink sweater set, Kate closed her overused compact and placed it in her white leather Prada purse. She smiled her intimidating smile and bitchingly cooed, "Lizzie, I heard about your little luck with Devin. But wait..you said no! What was it, couldn't handle it? Sticking with your little sidekicks for protection? Well whatever, he's not even that good in bed anyways." With that she turned and her high-heeled feet went a-walking.  
  
Lizzie sighed again and picked at her broccoli with her fork. Miranda repeatedly shoved up her middle finger to Kate's retreating back side.  
  
"Eugh! I hate her! She didn't even sleep with him! I know! She stripped off all her clothes and lay naked on his bed, but he said no! Apparently, she wasn't "smooth" enough." With that, Miranda giggled.  
  
Gordo shook his head, "That's just like Kate. We all should know. Don't believe a word any bitch says."  
  
Finally happy about her decision since Lizzie just got a taste of what it would have been liked to be dating Devin, Lizzie smiled and bit into her hot dog. With her mouth full of hot-dog Lizzie jokingly said, "See? Normalcy is good."  
  
Miranda screamed in frustration and stuck her hand into her chocolate pudding. Smearing it across Lizzie's face, she ran behind Gordo to keep Lizzie from jumping on her. Between Lizzie's yelps, Miranda peaked out her head and said, "But sometimes, abnormality can be fun." 


	3. Rashness Is NOT A Part Of Normalcy

Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire.  
  
Lizzie quickly ran her fingers through her hair while running down the stairs. It was Friday night and Miranda and Gordo would be waiting for her at the movie theater. Lizzie was running a little late tonight because she seemed to want to put a little more effort in her appearance. Tonight, she chose a turquoise miniskirt and a brown halter. Her hair was straightened, and some mascara and lip gloss graced her face. Running around downstairs, Lizzie tried to find her shoes and purse When the doorbell rang.  
  
"I'll get it!" She opened the front door to find Gordo standing there.  
  
"Gordo! Hey!"  
  
He caught his breath after seeing Lizzie all made up and beautiful. Of course, he always thought she was beautiful, but tonight she had that special glow. He swallowed the bubble in his throat and croaked out,  
  
"Hey, I thought you might want someone to walk to the theater with. Miranda said she was gonna be a little late because of work." Miranda worked at Hillridge Country Club as a deck waitress, and she was gone an awful lot because of the job.  
  
Lizzie smiled, "Yeah, sure!" Lizzie grabbed her purse from the closet and they were off.  
  
They talked about the latest school gossip-Lizzie chiming in a little more than Gordo, and then the topic of the Frosh Dance next Friday came up.  
  
"I don't know if I'm gonna go," Gordo stared at the ground.  
  
"Not going? Gordo, you HAVE to go! It will not be fun without you!"  
  
"Yeah, well why conform to what people expect of you?" Gordo muttered thoughtfully.  
  
Lizzie rolled her eyes because she knew Gordo was trying to sublimely tell her to stop worrying about what everyone else thought of her. But Lizzie knew that she wasn't secure enough with herself to show her entire identity to the world, or at least her school, for it to be put out there and picked apart by all the students. Being cautious about herself was a safe choice, and it brought less complications.  
  
When they got to the movie theater, they bought two tickets to The Day After Tomorrow and went in to find some good seats so they wouldn't have to be in the front row getting dizzy from watching Mother Nature destroy the Northern Hemisphere up close.  
  
"Gordo, you can't miss the only freshmen dance of the year. Come on, think about others here. Stop being so selfish."  
  
Gordo chuckled at the ridiculousness of Lizzie's remark and replied, "I don't even have anyone to go with."  
  
"Go with me!"  
  
Gordo looked over and raised his eyebrows, trying not to show his true excitement. "You sure?"  
  
Lizzie sighed, "Of course I'm sure." She dragged out the end of "sure" and sat thinking that it's just as friends and no one would think anything's different between them two. She wasn't completely sure of that, but she shrugged it off anyway.  
  
Twenty minutes after the movie started, Miranda came over still dressed in her polo shirt from work, and plopped next to the seat saved for her. She leaned over Lizzie and whispered,  
  
"Guys, you'll never believe who sold me my ticket. It was Tudgeman and he asked me to the dance. He wouldn't give me my ticket until I said yes! Can you believe that?"  
  
Both Lizzie and Gordo wanted to scream, "Yes!" but they just gave sympathetic smiles knowing Miranda was secretly happy about her date. Gordo's focus went back to the movie, but Lizzie gulped and realized that she was really going with Gordo now that Miranda had an official date.  
  
Did she make a mistake being so rash and impulsive with asking Gordo to the dance? And did Gordo think it was a date? They're just friends. Really good friends. It can't be a date...because that is NOT normal. 


End file.
